gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic Era Mobile Weapons
Cosmic Era Mobile Units are mobile suits and mobile armors shown in the fictional universe of Cosmic Era timeline of Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. Mobile suits and mobile armor are fictional mecha. The codes after the name specify in which series/manga that mobile suit actually appeared in: *GS - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *GSA - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray *GSD - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *GSDA - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray *GS73 - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer *GSΔA - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray *GSV - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Mobile Suit Variations *GSDV - Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Mobile Suit Variations "Gundam" is never used in the series to officially identify any mobile suit; it is an acronym for variations of the various Mobile Operating Systems used to run mobile suits and mobile armors, and Kira Yamato uses it as a nickname to refer to his mobile suit(s). The word "Gundam" is used in marketing copy and model kit/toy packaging to designate the "hero" mobile suits, as opposed to the normal "grunt" mobile suits. See the units' individual pages, where available, for detailed information. Clyne Faction/Three Ship Alliance The Clyne Faction stole the ZAFT support ship ''Eternal'', and on meeting up with the remnants of the Orb Union formed the Three Ship Alliance - comprising the Earth Alliance assault ship ''Archangel'', the ZAFT support ship ''Eternal'', the Orb Union battleship ''Kusanagi'', and several mobile suits. The Clyne Faction/Three Ship Alliance being a unit comprised mostly of ZAFT and Earth Alliance defectors, plus surviving Orb Union personnel, it does not have any MS research nor production capability. They deploy the following units (see the original constructors' sections for additional information): *'GAT-X103 Buster' GS - Earth Alliance prototype stolen by ZAFT, then captured by the Archangel along with its pilot, Dearka Elsman. Dearka later defects to the Three Ships Alliance. *'GAT-X105 Strike' GS - Earth Alliance prototype piloted by Kira Yamato, until it is heavily damaged by the Aegis' self-destruct. Repaired by Orb, it is then piloted by Mu La Flaga. *'MBF-02 Strike Rouge' GS/GSD - Three Ships Alliance copy of the GAT-X105 Strike, built on the ''Kusanagi'' using spare parts from Strike - piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha. Later piloted by Kira Yamato in episode 39 of GSD to rescue Lacus Clyne. *'MBF-M1 M1 Astray' GSA - Orb Union production Mobile Suit. Eleven units aboard the ''Kusanagi'', pilots included Asagi Caldwell, Juri Wu Nien, Mayura Labatt, and Jean Carry. *'MBF-M1A M1A Astray' GSA - Orb Union production space combat Mobile Suit. One unit aboard the ''Kusanagi'', piloted by Barry Ho. *'ZGMF-X09A Justice' GS - ZAFT prototype unit, assigned to Athrun Zala - who defects with it to the Clyne Faction/Three Ships Alliance. Self-destructed to destroy the GENESIS Superweapon. *'ZGMF-X10A Freedom' GS/GSD - ZAFT prototype unit, stolen by Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato and severely damaged in Kira's battle with Rau Le Creuset at the end of the of Yakin Due. *'MAW-01 Mistral' GS - Several units are stored in the ''Archangel'''s hangar. Terminal After the end of the first Bloody Valentine War, the Clyne Faction evolved into a covert moderate military and political organization dedicated to preventing war, and by C.E. 73 had infiltrated (and/or had allies in) the governments and militaries of most of the major powers. Posessed the former Earth Alliance assault ship ''Archangel'', the former ZAFT support ship ''Eternal'', the secret factory Terminal (hidden with the Eternal in an asteroid), and a number of mobile suits. The asteroid factory had the facilities to build and upgrade mobile suits. Terminal's allies included ZAFT, Orb and Earth Alliance military battleships and units. *'MVF-M11C Murasame' GSD - Orb Union production transformable mobile suit. Seven units aboard the ''Archangel'', one piloted by Andrew Waltfeld with his in a custom golden color scheme (this unit later piloted by Ledonir Kisaka) and the rest by defectors from Orb. *'ORB-01 Akatsuki' GSD - Orb Union prototype unit, commissioned by Cagalli's father, Uzumi Nara Athha for her before his death. Given to Cagalli Yula Athha by Kisaka. It was later passed on to Neo Roanoke. *''' ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom' GSD - ZAFT production mobile suit, piloted by Dearka Elsman; who is revealed to be a member of Terminal and assists in the destruction of the Requiem's first relay point. *' ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited' GSD - ZAFT production mobile suit, piloted by Yzak Joule; who is revealed to be a member of Terminal and assists in the destruction of the Requiem's first relay point. *'ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice' GSD - Terminal prototype mobile suit, built in Terminal's asteroid factory and based on the original '''ZGMF-X09A Justice'. Piloted by Athrun Zala. *'ZGMF-X10A Freedom' GS/GSD - Former ZAFT prototype mobile suit, piloted by Kira Yamato. Rebuilt in secret in Orb after the first Bloody Valentine War, and destroyed in battle with Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X56S Impulse during the Second Bloody Valentine War. *'ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom' GSD - Terminal prototype mobile suit, built in Terminal's asteroid factory and based on the original ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Piloted by Kira Yamato. *'ZGMF-X88S Gaia' GSD - ZAFT unit stolen by Phantom Pain, but recovered by ZAFT. Later stolen by Terminal assigned to the Eternal, and piloted by Andrew Waltfeld (with the Phase Shift armor modified to produce Andy's custom orange and gold color scheme). *'ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper' GSD - ZAFT prototype series, never saw mass production. At least three ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Types were built by ZAFT (possibly nine or more given the unit numbering on the shoulder), and three units are stolen by Terminal and taken to Terminal's asteroid factory where they are completed, and modified with enhanced equipment and armament. Assigned to the Eternal, and piloted by Hilda Harken (team leader, pilot of unit 003), Herbert Von Reinhardt (pilot of unit 004), and Mars Simeon (pilot of unit 009). Unit 003 is damaged at the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. *'GAT-02L2 Dagger L' GSD - Earth Alliance mass-production mobile unit. Terminal's allied Earth Alliance vessels carried several Dagger L units. Earth Alliance/OMNI Enforcer OMNI mobile suits have the designation GAT (G'ressorial '''A'rmament 'T'actical). Experimental units in the series include the modifier of "X" before the unit designation number (example: GAT-X105 Strike). The word "Gressorial" means "adapted for walking". Mobile armors have the designation TS-MA ('T'heater 'S'uppression - 'M'obile 'A'rmor). The meaning of the designation RGX is not yet known, but it could refer to either captured ZAFT units or those of Blue Cosmos/LOGOS affiliated squadrons. OMNI's standard mobile suit operating system is designated "[[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro-Link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver]]" (or "GUNDAM"). The GFAS-X1 Destroy uses an OS designated "[[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''igantic '''U'nilateral 'N'umerous 'D'ominating 'Am'munition]]" Fortress. The Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider, along with their variants are equipped with a type of Phase Shift Armor called Trans-Phase Armor. TP armor varies from PS armor in that it activates only at the point and time of impact, because of this it uses less energy than PS armor, that energy can be used for heavy energy weapons. Prototypes *GAT-X102 Duel' GS - General-purpose mobile suit, the first of the series. Stolen by ZAFT. ** 'GAT-X1022 Blu Duel' GS73 - A new design by Actaeon Industries, based on the design of the '''GAT-X102 Duel Assault Shroud'. The unit is armed with the standard pair of head-mounted CIWS as well as a shield, a retractable beam rifle, a pair of beam sabres, a pair of Anti-Armour Penetrators and a railgun. Unlike the original Duel, who's additional 'Assault Shroud' armour was not equipped with Phase Shift armour, all of the GAT-X1022's armour is equipped with Phase Shift. Assigned to the same squad as the GAT-X103AP Verde Buster and GAT-X105E Strike Noir. Piloted by Mudie Holcroft. *'GAT-X103 Buster' GS - Medium-range artillery MS, equipped with two powerful cannons that can be combined together to form either a long range beam sniper rifle or a highly damaging beam shotgun. Stolen by ZAFT, later recovered. ** GAT-X103AP Verde Buster GS73 - A new design by Actaeon Industries, based on the design of the GAT-X103 Buster. The unit has all the same armament as the original Buster (two shoulder-mounted 6-tube 220mm missile launchers, a 350mm gun-launcher, and a 94mm high-energy beam cannon), only the previously hip-mounted gun-launcher and high-energy beam cannon have been moved to the shoulders. The hips now each mount an M9009B composite bayonet-equipped beam rifle, which can combine side-by-side to form a single beam cannon. Assigned to the same squad as the GAT-X102 Blu Duel and GAT-X105E Strike Noir. Piloted by Shams Coza. *'GAT-X105 Strike' GS - Close combat MS, it uses power-up parts called Striker Packs to change configuration: **'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike' GS - the most used pack, provides 2x beam sabers; additional maneuverability and atmospheric flight. **'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike' GS - provides a MS-sized anti-ship beam saber, rocket anchor and a beam boomberang; enchances short-range melee attacks. **'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike' GS - provides the Agni Super-High Impulse beam cannon and additional shoulder mounted weapons; battleship-grade long range firepower. **'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Strike' GSA - An MA that's an enhancement of the Moebius Zero, it can transform into a Striker pack, providing the Strike or 105 Dagger all-range attack by using its 4 wire-guided weapon pods. **'GAT-X105+P202QX Strike IWSP' GSA - Integrated Weapon System Pack, combines the benefits of all aforementioned packs by modifying a basic Aile Striker with two cannons and two rail cannons, as well as two 9.1 m solid state anti-ship swords. **'GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike' GSA - Provides two additional energy packs and a sniper-class rail cannon, gives it at least additional 150% of operating time. *'GAT-X105E Strike Noir' GS73 - A variant on the design of the GAT-X105 Strike, built by Actaeon Industries. The base unit's armament is different to Strike's, though it is armed with the standard pair of head-mounted CIWS; It's equipped with Variable Phase Shift armour, the "Armor Schneider" combat knives have been replaced with a pair of hip-mounted beam pistols, and four rocket anchors have been mounted - one in each hand/foot. The specially-designed Noir Striker Striker Pack unit is a flight pack equipped with a pair of heavy beam swords and a pair of railguns. Piloted by Sven Cal Bayan. *'GAT-X131 Calamity' GS - Artillery prototype MS, carries a heavy weapon loadout, with 2 beam cannons on the shoulders, 2 on the shield, and a high energy beam cannon in the chest, as well as a powerful plasma sabot bazooka. Its "living CPU" pilot is Orga Sabnak. *'GAT-X133 Sword Calamity' GSA - Close combat version of Calamity, mounts two anti-ship swords instead of the backpack cannons, its shoulders have additional thrusters and mount two beam boomberangs, and it has two rocket anchors. It retains its chest mounted beam cannon, but it is 30% weaker than that of Calamity. Three units were built, piloted by famed aces Edward "Ed the Ripper" Harrelson and Rena "Sakura Burst" Imelia, and "Combat Coordinator" Four Socius. *'GAT-X207 Blitz' GS - Uses the Mirage Colloid for stealth capabilities. Stolen by ZAFT, later destroyed by Strike. **'GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz' GSΔA - A new design by Actaeon Industries, based on the design of the GAT-X207 Blitz. The "SR" stands for "Stealth Reinforcement". Equipped with a large grappling arm on back which can smash even Phase Shift armor. *'GAT-X252 Forbidden' GS - Close-combat prototype MS, carries a powerful scythe and two movable shields which use the Mirage Colloid to deflect incoming beams. It is also heavily armed, with two CIWS, two machine cannons, two rail guns and a plasma induction cannon which it uses at all ranges with a controllable arcing beam; piloted by Shani Andras. *'GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue' GSA/GSV/GSD - Underwater combat prototype derived from the GAT-X252 Forbidden. Armed with a phonon maser cannon and supercativating torpedoes. At least three units were built, one piloted by "White Whale" Jane Houston. *'GAT-X303 Aegis' GS - A trasformable MS-MA hybrid, can transform into mobile armor mode. It is equipped with a devasting beam cannon. Stolen by ZAFT and later self-destructed to destroy Strike. **'GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis' GSΔA - A new design by Actaeon Industries, based on the design of the GAT-X303 Aegis. The "AA" stands for "Advanced Acceleration". Unlike the Aegis, it can fire the "Scylla" cannon in mobile suit mode, and is capable of atmospheric flight in both MS and MA mode. *'GAT-X370 Raider' GS - A transformable MS-MA hybrid, can transform into a high-speed fighter. It carries considerable weaponry, and can act as a subflight unit for the heavy, groundbound Calamity Gundam . *'GFAS-X1 Destroy' GSD - (G'ressorial '''F'ortress 'A'rmament 'S'trategic - E'X'perimental). A giant, heavily armed transformable mobile suit, armed with numerous beam cannons and missile launchers, and protected by postitron reflector shields. Destroy's power is such that it is considered a strategic, rather than tactical, weapon. A total of at least nine Destroy units are built. One is piloted by Extended pilot Stellar Loussier, and is destroyed in battle over Berlin. Another is piloted by Sting Oakley, and is destroyed by Shinn Asuka's '''ZGMF-X42S Destiny in the battle over Heaven's Base. The other seven units were also destroyed during the battles at Heaven's base and the Daedales moon base. Production units *'GAT-01 Strike Dagger' GS - The first mass-production model of the Earth Alliance, derived from the Strike prototype **'GAT-01A1 105 Dagger' GSV/GSA/GSD - The "true" mass-production version of the Strike, capable of mounting the Striker Packs *'GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger' GSV/GSA - the mass-produced version of the X103 Buster, though very rare. The only known Buster Dagger was piloted by "Sakura Burst", aka Rena Imelia. *'GAT-01D Long Dagger and GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger' GSV/GSA - both designs can be considered the Dagger form of the X102 Duel. Long Dagger is designed for Coordinators, such as Jean Carry or "Combat Coordinators" Eleven Socius and Seven Socius. Duel Dagger is a Natural-use variant, and was piloted, among others by famed EA aces Edward Harrelson and Rena Imelia. *'GAT-02L2 Dagger L' GSD - produced following the First Bloody Valentine War, the successor to the wartime GAT-01A1 105 Dagger *'GAT-04 Windam' GSD - mass-produced, enters service in late CE 73 and early CE 74 to replace the Dagger-L *'GAT-333 Raider Full Spec' GSV/GSA - the original project of the Raider, mass-produced. One Raider Full Spec is known to have been piloted by EA ace Edward Harrelson, aka Ed the Ripper. *'GAT-706S Deep Forbidden' GSV/GSA - the mass-production version of the Forbidden Blue; some weapons have been removed, and has a strengthened pressure hull instead of relying on Trans-Phase armour and "Geshmedig Panzer" to resist water pressure *'GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex' GSD - limited-production variant of the Forbidden Blue prototype, with the pressure-shielding of the Deep Forbidden. Otherwise, it is identical. *'GAT-SO2R N Dagger N' GSDV/GSDA - a special-operations mobile suit derived from the GAT-X207 Blitz and built on the frame of the GAT-01A1 105 Dagger; equipped with the N-Jammer Canceler, nuclear engine, and a Mirage Colloid stealth system *'GAT-X399/Q Wild Dagger' GSDV - a limited production version ground mobile suit that is derived from the captured ZGMF-X88S Gaia and the GAT-02L2 Dagger L; can transform into a similar quadruped mode like the Gaia; there were 72 Wild Daggers produced for counter-insurgency units Mobile armors *'TS-MA2 Moebius' GS - Standard armament is a linear gun and four missiles, but these can be replaced by a single nuclear missile. It was used to destroy Junius 7 in the infamous "Bloody Valentine Incident". *'TS-MA4F Exus' GSD - Neo Lorrnoke's mobile armor, similar in concept and appearance to the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero. Armed with 2 railguns, a missile launcher, and 4 wire-guided gunbarrels, which each mount two beam guns and two beam sabers. *'TS-MB1B Euclid' GSD - Mass-produced flight-capable mobile armor. Armed with two beam cannons and two Gatling guns. Fielded in defense of Heaven's Base. Capable of both Earth and Space combat. *'TSX-MA717/ZD Pergrande' GSA - Prototype mobile armor, nuclear-powered and N-Jammer equipped. Features a multi-vector attack system called DRAGOON. *'YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah' GSD - Flight-capable mobile armor, has a giant body of vaguely crab-like shape. Three pilots are needed to operate it (one for the main section, one for the claws, and one gunner). It is equipped with combat claws and cannons in the limbs, and a positron reflector in the head capable of deflecting positron beams. Destroyed by ZGMF-X56S Impulse. *'YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe' GSD - Base-defense mobile armor with many similarities to the YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah mobile armor, but ground-based. It needs three pilots to operate it and also has a positron reflector. The lower body is spider-like, and the upper body is a heavily modified Dagger torso. One unit was defeated by ZGMF-X23S Saviour. Eurasian Federation While also in the Earth Alliance, the Eurasian Federation has their own mobile suits, the C'omposition '''A'rmament 'T'actical mobile suits. They are based on Acteton Industry's Gel-Finito. *CAT1-X Hyperion' GSA - Unlike the OMNI's other prototype mobile suits, they do not have PS armor, but instead utlize the "Armure Lumiere" light wave shield generator, which can either simply create a lightwave shield on the forearm (which protects against all attacks), or at the risk of running out of power, activate the "dome" mode, which provide 360 degrees protection. It is armed with beam knives, a beam submachinegun, and beam cannons. The 360 degree barrier can only be activated for 5 minutes. ZAFT ZAFT mobile suits have the following designations and meanings: *'ZGM''' (Z'ero-'''G'ravity 'M'aneuver) *'''ZGMF (Z'ero-'''G'ravity 'M'aneuver 'F'ighter) *'''ZGMT (Z'ero-'''G'ravity 'M'aneuver 'T'rainer) *'''AMF (A'erial '''M'aneuver 'F'ighter) *'''AMA (A'erial '''M'aneuver 'A'ttack) *'''TFA (T'errestrial '''F'ighter 'A'rtillery) *'''TMF/A (T'errestrial '''M'aneuver 'F'ighter/'A'''ttacker) *'UWMF/S (U'nder'W'ater '''M'aneuver 'F'ighter/'S'''triker(?)) *'UMF (U'nderwater '''M'aneuver 'F'ighter) *'''YMF (Protot'Y'''pe '''M'aneuver F'ighter) *'XMF (E'X'''periment '''M'aneuver F'ighter) When ZAFT builds three new mobile suits based on the stolen MS units GAT-X102 Duel, GAT-X103 Buster, GAT-X207 Blitz and GAT-X303 Aegis, they develop the ZGMF-X_A series and re-designate the operating system for those suits as "[[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule]]" Complex (or "GUNDAM" Complex). After the First Bloody Valentine War, the OS is updated to support the "Deuterion Beam Energy Supply System" that the newer ZAFT suits use, and the system the ZGMF-X_S series uses is re-designated as "[[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nrestricted 'N'etwork 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule]]" . Later in the war a third version of the OS, "[[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''unnery '''U'nited 'N'uclear-'D'''eutrion '''A'dvanced 'M'aneuver]]" System, is used in the new ZGMF-X42S Destiny and ZGMF-X666S Legend. ZAFT experimental units generally have their numerical designation prefaced with "X" followed by a two or three digit type code and a letter designating their stage of development: "A" for First Stage, "S" for Second Stage and "T" for Third stage suits. For Second Stage units, the two-digit series designators include a type number (first digit) and a series number (second digit), so the ZGMF-X56S Impulse is Type 5, Series 6. The only exceptions are the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice and ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom due to the fact that they aren't constructed by ZAFT and are "resurrections" of the earlier prototypes. The Type numbers' significance for X_S-series Secon Stage units is as follows: *1: None; only first generations were given this number, but their model numbers are in sequence *2: Transforming Air/space-use units *3: Underwater-use units *4: General all-purpose-use units *5: Silhouette system units *6: DRAGOON system units *7: Unknown *8: Ground-use units Stolen units These prototype units are developed by the Earth Alliance, see that section for more details. They appear here because they were reverse engineered and become the basis for all future ZAFT mobile suit development. *'''EA's GAT-X102 Duel GS - Piloted by Yzak Joule. Gets upgraded with body armor, called the "Assault Shroud", after being cut down in its third battle with Strike. Assault Shroud is destroyed by Forbidden, but the unharmed Duel destroys Forbidden. *'EA's GAT-X103 Buster' GS - Piloted by Dearka Elsman. Later retaken by the Archangel crew. *'EA's GAT-X207 Blitz' GS - Piloted by Nicol Amalfi. Destroyed by Strike. *'EA's GAT-X303 Aegis' GS - Piloted by Athrun Zala. Self-destructed to destroy Strike. Prototypes *'YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms' GSV/GSA - After four EA G-units were captured by ZAFT, some of their technology was incorporated into several heavily modified ZGMF-515 CGUE units into several new CGUE D'irectional '''E'nergy 'E'mission ex'P'erimental Arms (DEEP Arms) mobile suits; armed with two heavy beam cannons and a physical beam sword. One was piloted by Shiho Hahnenfuss until the Second Battle of Jachin Due. *YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type' GSV/GS - Some ZGMF-600 GuAIZ units were refitted to test several weapons that were used by ZGMF-X10A Freedom (railguns and beam rifle), and ZGMF-X09A Justice (subflight lifter and beam rifle). At least one unit was used in combat by ZAFT at Second Battle of Jachin Due, but current fate is unknown. *'YMF-X000A Dreadnought' GSA - Prototypes used as a testbed for the N-Jammer Canceller and DRAGOON technologies. One unit later acquired by the Junk Guild and then modified into the YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H. *'YMF-01B Proto GINN' GSA - Original GINN prototype mobile suit, later used for training. *'ZGMF-X09A Justice' GS - Developed by ZAFT using data from the four stolen units, is nuclear-powered and N-Jammer Canceller equipped. It is equipped with the detachable Fatum backpack for atmospheric flight that can be operated remotely for coordinated attacks. Justice can dock with the METEOR System, greatly enchancing its speed, range and firepower. Athrun self-destructs Justice to destroy Genesis. *'ZGMF-X10A Freedom' GS/GSD - Developed by ZAFT using data from the four stolen units. Brother unit to Justice, it is also nuclear-powered and has the same N-Jammer Canceller, and can also dock with the METEOR System. Stolen by Kira Yamato. The stolen Freedom is severely damaged in by the end of the First Bloody Valentine War; the unit gets repaired by Orb between the wars. Destroyed by ZGMF-X56S Impulse in the second war *'ZGMF-X11A Regenerate' GSA - Third model in the series, after Freedom and Justice, also equipped with the N-Jammer Canceller. Massive and heavily armed, it is not compatible with the METEOR System. It has the unique capability to eject damaged parts and receive replacements from the mothership. Its backpack main body has the ability to invade and take control of other MS's system by plugging through MS APU socket, found on the back of the MS. *' ZGMF-X12A Testament' GSA - Stealth mobile suit, which uses an unknown system not related to Mirage Colloid to conceal itself. *'ZGMF-X13A Providence' GS - Derived from the Justice and Freedom units, is more powerful than both. Equipped with the DRAGOON system for controlling remote weapon pods. Piloted by Rau Le Creuset, critically damaged by Freedom and then destroyed by GENESIS. *'ZGMF-X23S Saviour' GSD - Can transform into a mobile armor for aerial combat with extra speed and mobility. Appears to be derived from the GAT-X303 Aegis and ZGMF-X09A Justice. Piloted by Athrun Zala while in ZAFT's elite division, FAITH. Damaged beyond repair by ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam in the Battle of Crete. *'ZGMF-X24S (RGX-01) Chaos' GSD - Specialized for assault in space, it transforms into a mobile armor used for space combat, its main arament is a pair of detachable remote weapon pods. Stolen by EA. Piloted by Sting Oakley, an Extended pilot. Destroyed by three Orb Union MVF-M11C Murasame mobile suits. *'ZGMF-X31S (RGX-02) Abyss' GSD - Equipped with powerful beam weapons, can transform into a mobile armor used for underwater combat. Stolen by EA. Destroyed by '''ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse' . Piloted by Auel Neider, an Extended pilot. *'ZGMF-X42S Destiny' GSD - ZAFT's newest and most advanced mobile suit. Equipped with a nuclear reactor and armament based on all 3 main Silhouettes of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse. Piloted by Shinn Asuka. *'ZGMF-X56S Impulse' GSD - Composed by the Core Splendor, the Chest Flyer and the Leg Flyer, can dock mid-air into a mobile suit form. It relies on battery power that can be remotely replenished by its mothership. Its armament includes 2 chest-mounted CIWS, 1 high-energy beam rifle, 1 mobile shield, and 2 "Folding Razor" knives. The Impulse is piloted by Shinn Asuka. Like the earlier Strike, the Impulse can be equipped with additional packs called "Silhouettes": **'ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse' GSD - High mobility configuration, analogous to the Aile Strike, but capable of atmospheric flight. **'ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse' GSD - Analogous to the Sword Strike, and similar to the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity; equipped with anti-warship swords and beam boomerangs. **'ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse' GSD - Analogous to the Launcher Strike, and similar to the ZGMF-X10A Freedom; equipped with beam cannons, railguns, and beam javelins. **'ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse' GSA - Uses Silhouette and specialized Leg Flyer to duplicate the abilities of the ZGMF-X24S Chaos. **'ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse' GSA - Uses Silhouette and specialized Leg Flyer to duplicate the abilities of the ZGMF-X31S Abyss. **'ZGMF-X56S/ζ Gaia Impulse' GSA - Uses Silhouette and specialized Leg Flyer to duplicate the abilities of the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. **'ZGMF-X56S/η ? Impulse' - No information available. **'ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse' GSV- Analogous to the Strike IWSP; equipped with backpack "wings" of ZGMF-X42S Destiny and used to test that unit's new systems. *'ZGMF-X88S (RGX-03) Gaia' GSD - Capable of transforming into a 4-legged mobile armor used for terrestrial combat. Stolen by EA, Piloted by Stellar Loussier, an Extended pilot. Later recovered by ZAFT. Later again stolen by the Clyne Faction which has then painted in the golden colors of its pilot Andrew Waltfeld. *'ZGMF-X101S Zaku Splendor' A modified ZAKU Phantom used to test the Core Splendor concept used in the ZGMF-X56S Impulse. *'ZGMF-X666S Legend' GSD - A successor to the ZGMF-X13A Providence, equipped with a nuclear reactor and an improved version of the DRAGOON system. Originally assigned to Athrun zala, however, due to his deflection, it was assigned to Rey za burrel instead. *'ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type ' GSA - The prototype of the ZAKU series, equipped with NJC and nuclear engine. *'ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited' GSD - Derived from the ZAKU series, the GOUF (Guardian of Unity Forerunner) Ignited is armed with a tentacle-like heat rod, a double-edged beam sword, and a 4-barrel beam gun. Piloted by Heine Westenfluss, gets destroyed in its first battle on Earth by ZGMF-X88S Gaia. *'ZGMF-X2000CQGB&S GOUF Crusher' GSDV - A close combat variant of the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited design, the beam guns and beam sword have been removed, and replaced with a heavy hammer and vice claw. The design was dropped because it was less useful than the original GOUF design. *'ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU' GSDV - Next generation model ZAKU designed to test weapons and technology used in the ZGMF-X666S Legend. *'ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper' GSD - Designed as a competitor against the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior as the "New Millennium Series" mobile suit, but lost the competition. Capable of mounting Wizard packs, and moves at high speed along the ground with a hovercraft-like system. The prototypes were never deployed in combat by ZAFT, but a modified version is produced by the Clyne Faction. *'ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type' GSDV - The original version of the ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper. Mounts an EX-G1 "Knight Wizard" backpack capable of carrying either "Gigalauncher" bazooka/beam cannons or drill lances. The original version was never produced. *'ZGMF-YX21R (RGX-04) Proto Saviour' GSA - Prototype mobile suit from which the later ZGMF-X23S Saviour was derived. Unlike its successor, the Proto Saviour was developed and built on Earth. It is identical to the Saviour Gundam in armaments and capabilities, except it is also equipped with a Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader. Piloted by Ile De Llorar **'ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour+11 (Plus Eleven)' GSA - A version of the Proto-Saviour that attacks ReHOME. Production units *'AMA-953 BABI' GSD - Transformable aerial combat mobile suit. Armed with a beam rifle, a shotgun, a chest-mounted beam cannon, and two wing-mounted 12-round missile pods. Supplements and will probably eventually replace the aging AMF-101 DINN. *'AMF-101 DINN' GS/GSD - Mass-production MS, derived from the ZGMF-515 CGUE, but lighter and capable of aerial combat. *'TFA-2 ZuOOT' GS - Designed as a ground assault artillery unit that could transform into a tank. Heavily armed but slow and vulnerable. *'TFA-4DE GAZuOOT' GSD - Upgraded TFA-2 ZuOOT, serves in fire support and interior PLANT defense role. Equipped with beam cannons and missile launchers. *'TMF/A-802 BuCUE' GS/GSD - Standard MS for land combat, especially desert warfare. Its quadrupedal design makes it far more mobile than bipedal suits on rough terrain. Armed with a dual railgun or a 13-tube missile pod, and later upgraded with a dual beam saber. *'TMF/A-803 LaGOWE' GS - Two-seat commander version of the BuCUE. Armed with a dual beam cannon and beam saber. The first unit was piloted by Andy Waltfeld, but was destroyed by the GAT-X105 Strike in its first battle. *'UMF-4A GOOhN' GS/GSD - A mobile suit designed for aquatic use. *'UMF-5 ZnO' GS - A mobile suit designed for aquatic use. *'UMF/SSO-3 ASH' GSD - Transformable amphibious mobile suit, appears to be a development of the older UMF-5 ZnO. Includes both underwater and surface-use weaponry, making it a far superior amphibious unit than its predecessors. *'UTA/TE-6P Geo-GOOhN' GSD - Production model of the UTA/TE-6 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type. *'ZGMF-515 CGUE' GS/GSD - An upgraded version of the GINN, used by unit commanders. *'ZGMF-600 GuAIZ' GS - The successor to the GINN series. Features beam weapon technology derived from the stolen EA units. Comparable in performance to the stolen units. **'ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R' GSD - Updated version of the GuAIZ, rolled out after the war. Superior in armament, but has reduced thrust and simplified controls compared to the original GuAIZ. *'ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior' GSD - A mass-production MS, developed after the Bloody Valentine War as the main MS production line under the "New Millennium Series" project. It is equipped with a beam assault rifle and a beam axe. All ZAKU units can mount different expansion packs, called "Wizards", that allow for different combat configurations: **'ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior' - Artillery Wizard, contains a high energy, long-range beam cannon, the M1500 Orthros, and a high-capacity energy tank. **'ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior' - Close-range combat Wizard, sports a large beam axe and shoulder-mounted beam gatling guns. **'ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior' - High-mobility combat Wizard, its backpack carries a pair of high-count missile pods. **'ZGMF-1000/AAL Noctiluca ZAKU Warrior' - Amphibious assault landing version of the ZAKU Warrior, capable of skimming along the ocean surface at high speed and armed with torpedoes and depth charges. Uses modified feet, shoulders, and head, as well as the Noctiluna Wizard. **'ZGM-1000/R4 Command ZAKU CCI' - An unarmed ZAKU Warrior used for battlefield command and control. Shoulder shield is replaced by a large parabolic antenna and beam rifle with an "antenna rifle", and mounts the antenna-laden Command Wizard. Typically escorted by two standard ZAKU Warriors. *'ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom' GSD - High-end version of the ZAKU Warrior, a commander class unit. It is equipped with the same beam assault rifle as the ZAKU Warrior, but carries two beam axes. The ZAKU Phantom mounts the same Wizard units as the ZAKU Warrior. *'ZGMF-1017 GINN' GS/GSD - Standard mass-production MS, in numerous variants. Refer to the Technical sheet for a detailed list. *'ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited' GSD - Production model of the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited, for use by squad leaders and aces. Indistinquishable from the prototype, aside from the blue and white color scheme. Mobile armors *'XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos' GSA - Prototype mobile armor from which the later ZGMF-X24S Chaos was derived. Resembles Chaos's mobile armor mode, but mounts an addition pair of remote weapon pods instead of arms. Orb Union Orb mobile suits have the following designations and meanings: *'ORB' (ORB Union) *'MBF' (M'ain '''B'attle 'F'igure) *'''MVF (M'ain '''V'ariable 'F'igure) Prototypes *ORB-01 Akatsuki' GSD - Mobile suit left for Cagalli Yula Athha by her father, Uzumi Nara Athha. Has a gold color scheme, in keeping with its name (which means "dawn"), while also be able to reflect beam attacks, the Armour, however, does not posses PHASE SHIFT. Later piloted by Neo Lorrnoke. *'MBF-02 Strike Rouge' GS/GSD - When the EA unit GAT-X105 Strike is destroyed, Orb rebuilds it for Archangel. With the spare parts they assemble the '''MBF-02 Strike Rouge', piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha. It can be equipped with the IWSP that was kept onboard Kusanagi. Between the wars, it was put on display with the IWSP, which was never used in combat, because that pack was considered more impressive-looking. *'MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame/Re-Amatu' GSA - Designed to be able to use Earth Alliance's MS hand weapons without modifications. Later rebuilt into Gold Frame Amatu with the right arm of Blitz, providing it with PS armor (on the arm only) and Mirage Colloid cloaking ability. Further upgraded to drain energy from other mobile suits' batteries and with other custom weapons. Piloted initially by Rondo Gina Sahaku and later by Rondo Mina Sahaku. *'MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame' GSA/GSΔA - Designed to be piloted by Naturals. Later modifications allow it to shoot beam orbs from its hands. It was also mounted with a sharp solid-state katana called the Gerbera Straight, which allowed for melee combat without depleting the energy reserves. Later upgraded with "Mars Jacket" external armor, styled after ZAFT mobile suits (and resembling the Universal Century MS-14 Gelgoog), and including a second Gerbera Straight. Piloted by Junk Guild technician Lowe Guele. *'MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame' GSA - Designed to have additional equipment packs for special missions. Later modified to Blue Frame Second, which can also mount a Tactical Arms backpack that transform it into a Gatling gun platform, or an oversized sword. As well, it can be protected by a Full Armor Pack for work near the sun. The Full Armor pack also adds Phase Shift armor to the Blue Frame. Piloted by Serpent Tail mercenary Gai Murakumo. *'MBF-Astray Green Frame' GSFA - The 4th unit of the prototype Astray developed by Orb. Former Orb pilot Barry Ho gave it to Trojan Noiret, a guerrilla soldier. It is unknown how Barry obtained the 4th unit. Production units *'MBF-M1 M1 Astray' GS/GSD - Orb's first mass-production suit, based on the original Astray prototypes such as the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame. Later equipped with a new EF-24R "Shrike" rotor pack on its original flight pack, to increase flight capabilities. *'MBF-M1A M1A Astray' GS - Space use model. Has additional thrusters and a sniper beam rifle. * MVF-M11C Murasame GSD - Mass-production mobile suit, capable of transforming into a fighter jet-like flight mode. Armed with a beam rifle and beam saber, plus a beam gun and four machine guns in flight mode. ** MVF-M12A Ootsukigata GSDV - Late-war variant of the Murasame with a beam cannon and targeting system intended for an artillery role. Three were known to participate in the Battle of Messiah. Miscellaneous Prototypes *'ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame' GSA - A custom mobile suit built by Lowe Guele, using the frame of an incomplete ZAFT mobile suit suspected to have been designed as ZGMF-X12A. Able to use the EA's Striker Packs designed for GAT-X105 Strike as well as custom equipment such as the Back Home and G-Flight. It can also mount ZAFT's Silhouettes and ZAKU Wizard Packs using the Multi-Pack adapter system. Piloted by photojournalist Jess Rabble. ***'ZGMF-X12+AQM/E-X01 Astray Aile Out Frame' GSDA - Uses the Aile Striker from the GAT-X105 Strike. ***'ZGMF-X12+AQM/E-X03 Astray Launcher Out Frame' GSA - Uses the Launcher Striker from the GAT-X105 Strike. ***'ZGMF-X12 Astray Out Frame G-Flight' GSA - Uses a special G-Flight Unit that provides sustained flight capability on Earth and enhanced acceleration in space. ***'ZGMF-X12/A1 Astray Gunner Out Frame' GSA - Uses the Gunner Wizard from the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU. ***'ZGMF-X12/K Astray Slash Out Frame' GSA - Uses the Slash Wizard from the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU. ***'ZGMF-X12/M Astray Blaze Out Frame' GSA - Uses the Blaze Wizard from the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU. ***'ZGMF-X12/α Astray Force Out Frame' GSA - Uses the Force Silhouette from the'ZGMF-X56S Impulse'. ***'ZGMF-X12/β Astray Sword Out Frame' GSA - Uses the SwordSilhouette from the'ZGMF-X56S Impulse'. ***'ZGMF-X12/γ Astray Blast Out Frame' GSA - Uses the Blast Silhouette from the'ZGMF-X56S Impulse'. **'ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D' GSA - Includes a secondary cockpit for a co-pilot/observer in the head. Upgraded into this after sustaining severe damage from RGX-00 Testament. Retains compatibility with Striker packs and Multi-Pack. ***'ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X01 Astray Aile Out Frame D' GSA - Uses the Aile Striker from the GAT-X105 Strike. ***'ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X02 Astray Sword Out Frame D' GSA - Uses the Sword Striker from the GAT-X105 Strike. ***'ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-M11 Astray Doppelhorn Out Frame D' GSA - Uses the Doppelhorn Striker from GAT-02L2 Dagger L. ***'ZGMF-X12D/θ Destiny Gundam Astray Out Frame D' GSA - Uses the Destiny Silhouette from the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Unit 01. ***'ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D G-Flight' GSA - Uses a special G-Flight Unit that provides sustained flight capability on Earth and enhanced acceleration in space. *'NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto' GSA - Actaeon Industries' prototype mobile suit. Equipped with a Mirage Colloid virus spreader, capable of seizing control of nearby mobile suits' computer systems. Piloted by Kenaf Luchini. *'GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray' GSΔA - Pronounced "Delta Astray". Equipped with "Voiture Lumiere" beam wing propulsion system, and armed with a sword and beam rifle. Piloted by Martian Coordinator Agnes Brahe. Crippled in battle with the GAT-X105E Strike Noir. *'GSX-401FW Stargazer' GS73 - DSSD prototype unmanned space exploration mobile suit. Equipped with "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system, allowing it to rapidly travel beyond the solar system. Can deflect incoming beam shots, or capture them to produce a temporary cutting weapon. Intended to utilize nuclear power, but lacks a functional N-Jammer Canceller. *'Guardshell' GSΔA - Three-legged transformable mobile armor. Equipped with beam shield and tentacle-mounted beam cannon. Piloted by Martian Coordinator Nahe Herschel. Seems to be influenced from the Tripod from H.G. Wells' The War of the Worlds, due to its Martian origin, triple legs, domed head and tentacle beam cannon. The Guardshell can transform into a mobile suit, with the third leg folding behind its back and the upper "shell" ejecting for use as a large yo-yo like weapon with a beam edge. *'MMF-JG73L Turn Δ Astray' GSΔA - Successor to the Δ Astray. Designed by Lowe Guele, incorporating Martian and DSSD technology. Equipped with an improved "Voiture Lumiere". Piloted by Agnes' older sister Setona Winters. Production units *'UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom' GS73 - A non-combat, self-defense capable, space-use mobile suit designed and used by the DSSD, based on Orb's Astray series. *'MAW-01 Mistral' GS - A standard mobile pod primarily used for colony defense and for general utility work. Cheap and easy to use. Commonly used by both the Earth Alliance and Orb, and by independent factions and space-based corporations. *'Kimera' GSA - Heavily modified MAW-01 Mistral mobile pods used by the Junk Guild for salvage operations. Each has unique modifications to suit the pilot's personal preferences. *'MWF-JG71 Raysta' GSA - A non-combat mobile suit designed by Junk Guild technician Yoon Zefan and based on Orb's Astray series. Leased to civilians on the condition that they not be used for combat. Retrofitted stolen/salvaged units *'ZAFT's YMF-X000A Dreadnought' GSA - Piloted by Junk Guild member and Newtype clone Prayer Reverie. Later refitted with CAT1-X Hyperion technology and piloted by Canard Pars as the YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H. *'Eurasian Federation's CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Unit 1' GSA - Piloted by Eurasian Federation deserter Canard Pars, and refitted with an N-Jammer Canceller. *'ZAFT's ZGMF-1017 GINN' - A wide variety of customized GINNs are employed by small, non-aligned factions. These range from minor cosmetic alterations to extensively rebuilt units. *'ZAFT's ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior' - One modified unit piloted by Serpent Tail mercenary Elijah Kiel. *'ZAFT's ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom' - One heavily modified unit piloted by freelance mercenary Kaite Madigan. Category:Cosmic Era mobile weapons Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits Category:Cosmic Era mobile armors